In ophthalmology, it is known to shape the cornea by surgery on tissue to thereby correct myopia, hyperopia and astigmatisms. This is done using laser beams, for example, of an ArF excimer laser, whose radiation pulses have a wavelength of 193 nm. In addition to laser-surgical, refractive correction of the cornea, methods have been described for the therapy of the eye lens to treat presbyopia. These methods attempt, by means of suitable cuts or bubble fields, to return the hardened lens to a condition in which it can be better deformed by the capsular bag or ciliary muscle. This is basically intended to partially restore the accommodative ability of the lens.
Document WO2005/070358 describes simple cutting geometries, which are intended to increase the flexibility in homogeneous materials. The disclosed methods and cutting geometries do not take into account the individual geometry or the inner structure of the eye lens.